In a computing environment, virtual machines may be used to concurrently run two or more different operating systems on a single physical computer system, for example, to isolate test and beta versions of computer program modules, without affecting other systems on a computer system. Further, virtual machines may be used to separate storage on a computer system, in order to create isolated storage systems. Physical servers, for example, used in a storage system can be consolidated as virtual servers in the form of Virtual Machines located on one or more physical servers. A cluster of servers comprising virtual servers may be linked to a data store that can be used to back up data from the plurality of virtual servers.